The Other Seven
by arcthief314
Summary: What if Hera had a back up plan in case the Seven of the Prophecy failed? A group specifically made to destroy the giants. Seven are chosen. Will they make it? Starts from MoA. Rated T for Language.


Hey Guys!

Yeah, I'm not dead. Just my demigod ADHD keeping me pre-occupied with other thoughts. I haven't given up on Fate/Olympia yet. Chapter 5 is coming soon. But, I've been brewing this in the old noggin' for some time. Fleshed out some of the details and given some thought to the plot, so I was like 'sure, what the hell'. A couple of hours later, I'm writing the prologue for my new story. Hehehe, funny how this works. Anyway, please comment and review. Subscribe if you like the idea and want some more. I have big hopes for this story, after the big flop Blood of Olympus turned out to be. I hope this will help me create a better ending to the epic series.

A/N: I do not own Heroes of Olympus Series or the concepts they used. I do own the characters since they were made with my brain and stuff.

ArcThief314

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A 12 year old kid sat next to a fire. She was stoking the embers so the small fire wouldn't die.

"The home… is so damaged," she whispered as she gazed into the light. Scenes of a battle flickered within the dancing fire. A giant warship firing on the plaza. Kids dressed in armor approaching a blonde boy with a purple toga. A dragon fleeing away from the destruction.

"Sister," a voice called out in the darkness. The kid turned around to see a lovely woman coming into the light. Her chocolate curls falling gracefully to her shoulders. Her white gown danced with color with the flickering of the camp fire. "Thank you for coming."

"We are a house divided," the child whispered. "The machinations of our mother has led this to happen."

"I agree," the woman replied. "She knows her giants will not be able to die without the cooperation of both the gods and mortals. Splitting our minds and making us incapable of helping the heroes in vanquishing the giants has been a decisive blow to our cause."

"Stepmother, Aunt Hestia, we have come at your request." a strong male voice called out. A boy with eyes as blue as the sky and golden hair flashed in front of the two women. Wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans and Ray Bans, even if it was night time. Following him is a little girl with wild brown hair held in a ponytail. Her silver eyes surveying the surroundings. Lastly, a man with salt-and-pepper hair, wearing a track suit followed the two.

"I hoped we would have met under better circumstances. But, now more than ever, it is imparative that we move with deliberation," Hera said.

"After that attack in New Rome, almost all the gods became incapacitated with the schism between the Greeks and Romans," Hestia said. "With some notable exceptions, we are rendered unable to help the demigod heroes of the prophecy."

"How are we able to stay sane now?" Artemis asked. "All of us should be unable to think, besides my idiot brother. Who doesn't think anyway."

"Hey!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "Even I was hurt by war. Both sides have many of my children who invoke me at the same time. It's like a tug-of-war in my head." He cleared his throad and started to say,

"Greek and Romans fight.

My head feels like a wish bone.

Not feeling hot now."

"Enough with the poetry, nephew. We have much to discuss." A lady with wheat colored hair, wearing a dark green toga appeared from the dark.

"Demeter? or should I say, Ceres?" Hermes asked.

"Indeed. It felt fitting for me to come in this aspect, if I predict what my sister is going to say."

"How is this sanity possible? Our greek and roman aspects should be at war with each other. Yet we remain as sane as we would in Olympus. Where is this place, Hestia?" Artemis interrupted.

"We are in Yellowstone Park. But, the place is not special. But, this is," she said as she pointed to her fire. "The hearth is where those who weary can rest, those who are in pain find protection, those who are troubled can find solace. The hearth will keep you from fighting with yourself. For no matter who you are, the hearth will be your home."

"Indeed, it is through the magic of the hearth that this place creates a home. And as the goddess of the home, I am able to hide us from my all-seeing husband. At least for a little while longer," Hera said. "We need to start our contingency plan. We absolutely cannot allow Gaia and her giants to win. We must take control of the prophecy before it leads us to destruction."

"Careful, stepmother. The Fates don't like gods who tamper with the natural order of things," Apollo, the god of oracles, warned.

"There are several ways to interpret the prophecy, stepson. There is not one fate, but three," Hera replied.

"So, we are really doing this? Another seven heroes?" Hestia asked from her place at the fire.

"With the schism preventing us from actively helping the prophesied seven, we must make sure we have as many chances to win. That includes having more than one team of seven heroes," Hera explained. "Have you done what I have asked at the end of the Titan War?"

"'Make sure to specially bless one of your demigod offspring in each generation. We might need them in the coming war.'" Hermes mimicked. "Those were your exact words."

"If only our Mother hadn't struck Leo Valdez with madness. We wouldn't need to do this otherwise," Hera angrily muttered.

"It was not madness, stepmother."

A man with leopard spotted polo shirt and purple shorts came into the light. "It was eidolons. Nasty ghosts."

"So, we blessed our kids and hid them away until their time was needed. And they're needed now," Apollo said. "I have a daughter with the most potential I've seen in a long time. It would have been a crime not to give her my gifts."

"I have blessed one of my boys with the intricacies of madness. He knows what needs to be done," Dionysus said. "It was difficult to hide this from him."

Hermes closed his eyes and shimmered. From his tracksuit, he gained an emerald colored toga. He wore his winged sandals and hat. His caduceus stayed firmly on his right hand. "As Mercury, I have bestowed the swiftest of feet and keenest of a thief's instinct into one of my descendents. He is in Japan with his family, but, I can make a quick trip over."

"My son holds within him the most powerful secrets of nature I can give a hero. He will be a worthy addition to this pantheon of demigods," Ceres bragged.

Apollo looked at his sister. "Wait, the three of you goddesses are eternal virgins. Unless my counting is off, we're still missing three demigods," he said.

"You mean, heroes, my brother. Parentage is a tricky matter," Artemis said, uncomfortably.

"You have something to hide, sister dear?" Apollo smirking at his 'younger sister'.

Artemis blushed. She stuttered out, "I- I have someone in mind. We are not related by parentage but, my blood courses through his veins."

"What?" the gods exclaimed.

"His?" Apollo shouted.

"He was the son of a mother bear. But, hunters came and cruelly killed his mother and critically injured him. I couldn't leave a baby animal alone, especially one of my sacred animals. I fed him some of my immortal blood and he was healed. I turned him into a human so he can join the Hunt with my archers." Artemis explained. "He is not my son. H- He's my … blood brother."

"I have this girl in mind. In my opinion, perfect for someone who holds the power of Vesta." the goddess of the hearth said. "I have visited her several times and started to train her in the magic within her. I have claimed her as my offspring. She is now, in the eyes of Styx and the Fates, a half-blood."

"And I shall do likewise with the girl of my choosing. She hasn't been informed of her abilities or her mission. But, I trust every god and goddess here will do that for their own chosen hero."

"Agreed," the gods said unanimously.

"Keep in mind, that these heroes must be kept as our secret weapon, in the event the chosen ones on the Argo II fail," Mercury said. "Mums the word and everything."

"Let them meet in Washington, where my influence is strong," Hera suggested. The demigods on the Argo II shall take the south portion of the United States, these other seven heroes shall take the northern portion of the US as they go towards Greece."

"Help them however you can," Vesta whispered. "the flame grows weak. It is time to part."

One by one, the gods shimmered out of Yellowstone park until only one goddess remained.

"May the gods bless you on your travels. My brave heroes."

* * *

><p>So, how'd you like it so far? Please comment, review, follow, subscribe and all other synonyms of said words. :)<p> 


End file.
